A film holder is a structure for holding sheet film for view or field cameras. The film holder is impenetrable to light when closed. For exposure of the sheet film, "dark slides" are pulled from the film holder.
The conventional film holder typically holds two sheets of film which are loaded into the film holder in, for example, a darkroom. Subsequently, whether in the studio or on location, the film holder itself is then inserted into the view or field camera, whereupon the dark slide confronting the shutter is removed from the film holder to expose the film relative to the shutter. When the shutter is opened, light is directed upon the film. The dark slide is then slid back into the film holder before the film holder is removed from the camera. The second sheet of film is similarly exposed except that the film holder simply faces the opposite way when in the camera.
One of the problems with film holders is identifying the type of film loaded into the holder. A typical film holder includes portions receptive to grease pencils for labeling the film holder. Some photographers may tape a label to the film holder or use a readily removable label such as a Post-it.TM. note.
Another problem with film holders is organization. A photographer may shoot dozens of photographs of a subject utilizing different types of films and different camera settings. It is burdensome and time consuming to locate the unmarked or haphazardly labeled film which is desired for insertion into the camera, especially when time is of the essence such as when the photographer's subject is the rising or setting sun or a restless toddler.
A number of problems exist with conventional film holder fasteners. For example, masking tape leaves a sticky residue when removed from a film holder, and this sticky residue may attract dirt which subsequently may be introduced into a view camera. Moreover, masking tape is easily torn and not reusable, thereby requiring the photographer to lug around a sufficient quantity of the tape. Also, an excessive amount of masking tape is typically required to hold more than four or five film holders together in a stable fashion. Similarly, two to three rubberbands may be required to hold four or five or more film holders together in a tight bundle. Furthermore, rubberbands are adjustable or expandable only to a certain degree.
Still another problem with film holders is that the dark slides are somewhat flexible even when fully engaged in the film holder and may be inadvertently depressed onto the light sensitive side of the sheet of film. This may cause a smudging or smearing of the light-sensitive chemicals on the film sheet, or allow light to leak into the film holder, and ruin the photo taking qualities of the film.